User blog:Cheysa Finn/A Sea Dog Run Aground
Copied from piratesonline.co Posted by Redcrash on July 30, 2016, 3 p.m. Ahoy mateys, me name be Redcrash. If yer reading this, that means ye found me secret stash of letters. Many pardons if me writin’ be bad, I was never one for sittin’ down and expressin’ me thoughts. Ye see, I be a prisoner here in Beckett’s Quarry, a nasty place. Sometimes, the heat be so bad, I feel like I be livin’ in the devil’s armpit. How did I get here, ye ask? Simple... bounty hunters. Vile, rotten, disloyal, backstabbin’ bounty hunters. Aye, I may not be the most law abidin’ man in these here waters, I admit it. I might’ve plundered a ship or two in me time.... or maybe twenty. Ye see, I was what they like to call a “contracted crew mate”. I hung around Tortuga and joined up with whatever available crew ther’ was, no questions asked. Naturally, this bein’ Tortuga, many of the crews that were hirin’ were of a piratey nature. Okay, fine... all of them be pirate crews. I been present for many a raid of a Navy vessel. Me and me mate Edgar always signed up together, we was always part of the same crew, we did everythin’ together, including gettin’ arrested. Ye see, bounty hunters caught wind of our crew this one time, and chased us all the way back to Tortuga. The island was in our sights when the Scorned Siren sunk us. So close to freedom. Regular pirates would just take yer loot and be on ther way, but no, these cack-handed deck apes have to twist the knife. They don’t just leave yer ship in shambles and take all ye loot, they also turn ye in to the highest bidder, and right now, that be the Navy. So, of course, the crew of the Scorned Siren handed us over to those crimson cowards. The Navy sail’d us right on over to Padres Del Fuego, right into the Trading Company mines. We been working here ever since. I haven’t left the cave since we arrived. I know not what day it is, or how long we been in here. We been toiling here long and hard, that’s all this poor sap knows. The Navy and EITC thugs be real strict. I even had to shave me prized mohawk. I named her Little Red. She was a fine piece of hair. Maria said Little Red was her best work. At least Edgar got to keep his prized sash, a real fancy one too, with a golden buckle. He may or may not have stolen it from a baron on one of our raids... Anyway, enough about me. I wanna tell ye why I’ve been writing this. Ye see, a bit ago, Edgar and a few others from our crew were sent off to mine in a new area of the Quarry. Me matey and the others never returned. Something fishy is going on around here, and I wanna leave evidence of so that if I go too, ther’ll be something left behind for me and Edgar to cause the Navy a lil’ havoc like in the old days. Fair winds mateys, Hope ye find this. Ol’ Redcrash will tell ye of more developments in me next letter. Category:Blog posts Category:News